


Breathe

by SandstoneSunspear



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandstoneSunspear/pseuds/SandstoneSunspear
Summary: She's safe. Maggie's right next to her. She can breathe.





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queercapwriting (queergirlwriting)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queergirlwriting/gifts).



> So, I wrote this instead of my term paper that’s due in a few hours. Sorry to everyone who’s waiting for the next installment of my Space Pirate!Alex fic. I swear, it’s coming, I’m just in the middle of finals right now and I have so much to do. 
> 
> This was kind of inspired by some of the post 2x19 fix-it fics that queercapwriting wrote. Go check them out.

_Water’s rushing in. A leather jacket gets shoved into the pipe only to be flung out. The water won’t stop. It won’t stop. It won’t stop. It’s getting higher. Higher. Higher. She’s trying so hard to stay afloat, to breath, to fight,_ to live. _Fists smash against tempered glass._ Come on! Break! Break dammit! Fucking break already! _The water’s getting higher. Higher. Higher. Air’s running out. She can’t breathe. She can’t breathe. She can’t—_ Maggie. Kara. _They’re so close, but it’s so cold. Air’s gone. They’re so close._ I can’t breathe. I can’t—

-

Alex shoots up with a gasp. Her chest heaves as she greedily sucks down air.

_I can breathe. I can breathe._

Next to her, Maggie stirs. Alex freezes. Maggie doesn’t need to wake up to this. She doesn’t need to see Alex falling apart over a dream, a nightmare. Maggie and Kara saved her. She’s not underwater anymore. She has all air she could want, or need.

Eyes close. _One-one thousand. Two-one thousand._ Breathe in. Breathe out. She’s in her apartment, their apartment. Maggie’s asleep next to her. Gertrude’s snoring away in her doggy bed. She’s safe.

Still, it doesn’t hurt to double check, right? She gets up, careful not to make any noise. The apartment’s empty, save for Maggie and Gertrude. The balcony’s unlocked, of course, in case Kara needs to crash or wants cuddles. Front door checks to be secured, deadbolt and chain in place.

A sigh of relief. She’s safe.

Alex quietly pads back to the bed. She’s careful not to wake Maggie. Maggie doesn’t need to wake up to this.

“Ally?” Too late.

Alex freezes. Guilt gnaws in her gut. She should’ve been quieter. Maggie didn’t need to wake up for this. It was just a stupid nightmare.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you.” She should’ve been quieter.

“You didn’t.” Yes, she did. Maggie looked so peaceful. She shouldn’t have woken up.

A sigh. Alex fights a cringe. Why did Maggie have to be able to read her like an open book?

Arm wrap around her shoulders, careful not to smother her. Alex swallows back the lump in her throat. Maggie’s embrace has always been gentle. Now, after everything, it’s even more so. It reminds her that she’s safe.

“Talk to me, Ally.”

Alex shakes her head to the dark. It’s nothing. It was just a dream. She’s safe now.

“Alex.” Alex bites her lip. Maggie knows. Why did she have to be able to read her like an open book?

“It’s nothing,” she says, hoping that speaking the words aloud will somehow make it more convincing.

“It’s not nothing. You’re shaking and your shirt’s soaked.”

Another head shake. It was just a dream. She’s safe.

“Alex, babe, _talk to me_.” She can hear the plea in Maggie’s voice. The pain. She hates that she’s caused it.

“It’s nothing. Just a dream.” That’s all it was. She’s in her apartment. Maggie’s holding her. Gertrude’s snoring away in her doggy bed. The door’s locked. She’s safe.

A noise of understanding. A head placed on her shoulder. Lips against the back of her neck. She bites her lip.

“Alex, it’s okay to talk about your nightmares.” No, it’s not. They’re not real. They’re stupid. She’s safe now. Kara and Maggie saved her. She punched Rick in the face.

“They’re just dreams, Maggie. They’re not worth getting worked up about.” They’re not real. She’s in her apartment, being held by the love of her life.

“Alex…”

No. No, she’s not going to break. She’s strong. She’s Alex fucking Danvers. She’s killed a Hellgramite with her bare hands. She’s been tortured and beaten and it only made her angrier. A stupid, fucking nightmare isn’t going to break her.

“I’m fine, Maggie. I held on. You and Kara got to me in time. You saved me.”

They saved her. She held on, like she promised. She’s in her apartment. Rick’s in jail with a broken face. She’s safe. She won.

“Alex, stop.” Maggie’s arms tighten around her ever so slightly. “It’s okay to be frightened by nightmares, especially after what happened.”

“They’re just dreams. They aren’t worth getting worked up over.”

“They are if they scare you.” A beat. “Alex, I love you. Hearing you talk about your nightmares isn’t going to scare me off. I’m not going anywhere.”

_She isn’t going anywhere._ Maggie was there as the water rose. She was there when the glass shattered. She was there when she woke up. She’d be there.

A wall comes crashing down with a shuddering gasp. She turns into Maggie’s embrace, burying her face in Maggie’s chest. Sobs wrack her body. She can’t breathe, and right now, that’s okay.

“I’m right here, Ally, I’m right here.”

Maggie’s here. Gertrude snores away in her doggy bed, oblivious to her moms’ having an emotional moment. She can’t breathe, but in Maggie’s arms, that’s okay. She’s alive. Rick’s in jail. He’s never getting out. Kara and Maggie saved her. In the morning, she and Maggie will call J’onn, and she’ll admit that maybe a sit down with Dr. Morrison isn’t a bad idea. J’onn will agree and later take Maggie aside and thank her for helping his daughter, for keeping her safe, for _loving her_.

Right now, though? Lips press themselves against her forehead. She sobs out of the fear of nearly losing everything, out of the anger at her own fright, out of the disbelief that Maggie loves her so much. She can’t breathe, but that’s okay. Maggie’s holding her and kissing her and telling her she’s not going anywhere, that she loves her, that everything’s going to be okay. Despite Rick’s best efforts, she’s alive. She won.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, so sorry to everyone waiting for an update for the Chronicles of the Starship DEO. I'll get there, hopefully by next week, assuming finals don't kill me.
> 
> Hope everyone at least enjoyed this. Don't forget to leave a kudos or a comment. Check out me out and send prompts and stuff to sandstonesunspear.tumblr.com


End file.
